His Blue Balls -A Bear Nuts story
by Jezelu
Summary: Something different happens this time around when Gay has to 'work the pedals'. See what happens when Gay decides to help Lech with his blue balls. Warning: Is a NSFW Glech fan fiction.


Gay was extremely pissed about his current predicament. Where as Lech had a smile radiating self confidence. Prozac had just told Gay that he would have to work the pedals of the vehicle since Lech apparently could not reach them. Gay was fairly certain that Lech was just lying so he could get him into this humiliating position. Lech's feet were practically resting on his shoulders as he sat on his knees down on the floorboard and pressing the pedals that Lech instructed him to press.

"Brakes," Lech said signalling for Gay to press down on the brakes.

Gay pressed down on the brakes and he felt Lech's foot press against his left cheek.

"Get you feet off of me," Gay demanding as he pushed Lech's feet away.

Gay looked up at Lech who had an amused look plastered on his face.

The drive continued for a while with Lech constantly touching Gay with his feet and generally messing with him. The final straw was win they had just stopped and Lech had sunk down of the seat towards Gay. Gay suddenly felt something plop onto the back of his head. He turned to see Lech's blue balls right in his face. Lech snickered as he pressed his furry balls into Gay's face tea bagging him. Lech quickly retreated as Gay began freaking out.

"What the fuck," Gay yelled,"You... I can't believe you..."

"Oh shut up," Lech said,"You know you liked it."

"OMG!" Gay exclaimed," I'm not Gay!"

"Seriously?" Lech questioned with a chuckle,"You didn't put up much of an argument when Prozac told you to help me."

"That's because you needed someone to work the brakes," Gay said defensively.

"Come on you know you wanted to get between my legs," Lech said with a smirk.

Lech suddenly pushed his legs all the way down revealing that he could actually reach the pedals.

"WTF!" Gay yelled," That's it i'm out of here."

Gay started to climb out of the floorboard to discover that Lech's legs had blocked him from exiting with on both sides of him. The only way for gay to leave now was to crawl up and directly over Lech. Gay saw that Lech had a smirk on his face indicating that he knew exactly the predicament Gay was in and was almost challenging him to try climbing over him.

"Move your legs," Gay asked with a stern face.

"hmmm... no I don't think I will," Lech said with a snicker.

Gay started climbing directly over Lech only to be stopped by the blue bear. Lech scooted closer to the edge of his seat forcing gay to back away. Gay noticed Lech's genitals hanging off the edge of the seat in front of him. Lech winked at gay and humped his hips suggestively.

"Get your furry blue dick away from me!" Gay said loud but nervously.

"Listen gay bear we have been playing this game for far too long," Lech said with a sigh," I have been waiting patiently for you to get it through your head that I needed someone to unload into, and now I have you in this position and I'm not going to loose my opportunity to finally relieve myself."

"Go relieve yourself in private!" Gay said defensively.

"Already got sick of jacking off," Lech said with a suggestive hand motion,"I need some serious action to relieve these blue balls," Lech said while grabbing his plump balls.

"Lech... I can't do this," Gay said on the verge of breaking down.

"Listen it's just the two of us in here," Lech said in a almost comforting tone," I know you must not get any action either and must be craving some dick so let us help each other out."

"But..." Gay started.

"But nothing," Lech said this time in a demanding tone," It'll help us both out and we will never speak of it again."

Gay looked to be considering it much to Lech's delight.

"Come on," Lech said with a smirk as he thrust his flaccid dick towards the Gay," What do you say?"

"... alright," Gay said quietly.

"What really!" Lech exclaimed in shock,"This is going to be great!"

"This stay's between us though," Gay said while blushing.

"Sure thing Gay I'm glad your finally accepting who you are," Lech said with a light snicker," Go ahead and blow my meat."

Gay looked at Lech's cock and balls nervously. Lech was well hung and had a blue cock with a lot of girth. His balls were very plump and looked somewhat swollen. Lech laid back into his seat giving Gay some room to move. Gay spun his body around so that he was facing Lech's pelvis directly. Gay put his paws on Lech's knees as he moved his head towards Lech's furry dick. Lech just smirked and raised an eyebrow as Gay's face neared his pent up cock.

Gay looked conflicted at the sight of Lech's soft dick and nuts. He had wanted to do this for so long and had been in denial about it since he had met the blue bear. It felt weird to suddenly be on his knees inches away from sucking his blue crushes dick. He didn't want to admit it but he was really in love with the blue bear and had fantasized about doing things with him for a while. Gay honestly felt aroused by Lech's masculine ways and his head was spinning.

"so are you going to suck it or what," Lech questioned snapping Gay back to reality.

Gay stuck out his tongue slowly and licked one of Lech's blue testicles. Gay tasted the saltiness of Lech's ball sack and felt his own arousal increasing. Gay began to lick Lech's furry nuts all over as he got addicted to the taste of the blue bear's big balls. Gay continued this action as Lech drove the truck forward as he could of done the entire time. Lech would occasionally look down at Gay with a smirk and pat the back of his head.

"Wow my nuts must taste good huh?" Lech asked with a snicker as Gay blushed even more.

"Yes...," Gay admitted shamefully,"I love your salty blue nuts."

"Damn!" Lech said surprised at Gay's statement,"Should of asked earlier if you wanted a taste."

Lech moaned as Gay suddenly swallowed both his furry balls and began sucking and slurping on them. Lech had started to grow hard from having his plump balls thoroughly cleaned by Gay. Gay was into the action of sucking on Lech's nuts at this point and blushed when he noticed that Lech had grown quite hard. Lech's fully hard dick was about nine or ten inches long and was about three or four inches thick.

"Man!" Lech exclaimed," I am so glad that I haven't jerked it in a while because your really gonna love the load I have waiting for you in those big balls of mine that you're sucking."

Gay blushed and moaned softly as he continuously messages Lech's pent up balls with his tongue as he sucked on them.

"You know I thought you totally were going to turn me down again," Lech stated," but look at you sucking away on my ball sack with that satisfied look on your face."

"You totally should of come to your senses sooner," Lech said as precum leaked from his furry erect penis,"We could of came to this arrangement months ago."

Gay made eye contact with Lech who had such a prideful and satisfied look on his face. Gay blushed when Gay smirked at him and looked away.

"Seriously though think of all the fun we could of had if you of caved earlier," Lech said with a playful snicker," Instead of fighting me you could of been blowing my blue dick this entire time. Think about it... you could of helped me out with my morning wood, you could of helped me test out those condoms I got to see if they fit, and you would of basically replaced that stuffed animal I use as my personal cum dumpster. Better late than never though," Lech said as he stopped at a stop light.

Gay then pushed Lech's balls out of his mouth. He looked down on the ground for a moment and blushed a deep red. Lech looked down at Gay who had just taken his ball sack out of his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Lech asked,"Did I say something?"

"I wanna be... your.. cum dumpster," Gay said nervously as he looked away from the blue bear.

"Well Damn!" Lech said,"You really are coming out all the way aren't you."

"But yea you can be my cum dump if you want," Lech said with a snicker,"With you around my balls will always be empty."

"Unless you want me to save some bear sperm up for you," Lech suggested,"but for now go ahead and take this load that has taken me quite some time to prepare."

With that Gay licked the trail of precum oozing down Lech's dick. Lech shuddered at the sensation of having his dick touched by someone else for the first time since he could remember. Gay slowly put the thick blue head of Lech's cock into his mouth and began suckling.

"Oh yea," Lech moaned," at first I was upset that I didn't bring a condom because I thought you might not want to actually touch my dirty dick, but considering how you already washed my nuts for me I figured you would just go on ahead and give me head."

Gay began going further down on the blue bears massive shaft as he eagerly sucked on Lech's cock. Gay was in total bliss right now and felt like this was the happiest moment of his entire life. Lech was very pleased in his own way to finally be getting some head. Lech was looking forward to his new relationship with the gay bear because he intended to take full advantage of it.

"Your taking my beast quite well," Lech complimented," but you might want to hurry... were getting close to the discount arena," Lech said with a devious smirk.

Gay felt desperate to finish up before the other bears caught him in the act or he was forced to stop before he got Lech to unload into his mouth. Much to Lech's surprise Gay took the entirety of his cock into his mouth and began deep throating the blue bear's cock. Lech moaned and almost ran a red light as the gay bear began sucking him in earnest.

"You have practiced this before haven't you," Lech commented with a chuckle.

Gay continuously went up and down on Lech's dick and Lech was clearly enjoying it. Lech had to struggle to keep himself from bucking his hips as they neared the discount arena's parking lot.

"Almost to the arena," Lech taunted with a grin," how do you plan to explain this to the others... afterall, I'm not letting you out until I bust a nut."

Gay was desperate at this point as he continuously sucked on the blue bears cock. Gay use his hand to begin messaging Lech's blue balls as he sucked harder than he ever had before in his life. Gay felt Lech's balls begin to twitch as he realized what was about to happen. Gay went all the way down on Lech's cock one last time as Lech came into his mouth with a loud grunt. Gay felt Lech's cum going down his throat as he slowly pulled off so he could taste the blue bears juices in his mouth. Gay slurped and quickly cleaned up the mess he had made as the truck stopped.

"Good job fruit," Lech complimented as his cock began softening,"you found a better use for that mouth of yours, and I look forward to more of it in the future," Lech said with a snicker as he hopped out of the truck.

Gay quickly wiped his face of any cum that spilled over as he hopped out of the truck behind Lech. He made sure his own arousal was not evident as he relied on his suit to hide his hard on.

Lech rejoined the other bears as he quickly made his dick presentable again and wiped all of Gay's saliva off of it. Gay rejoined to as the bears prepared to enter the arena to save Tanked. Lech gave Gay a subtle wink as he walked past him making sure to quickly grope his ass.

Just when Gay thought they might get away with it Evil said something.

"Why does your breath smell like dick?" Evil asked as he passed the Gay bear.

Suddenly all the bears eyes were on him and Gay blushed a crimson red.

"And I'm pretty sure Lech's balls are smaller than usual," Evil added as he smirked wickedly at the gay bear.

"No way," Nerd said in disbelief.

"Gay please tell me you didn't," Prozac said in shock.

"Lech!" Death said looking at the blue bear," What did you do?"

"Just gave him a snack for the road," Lech said with a smirk," Maybe you guy's should make sure he is full," Lech snickered as he walked away.

Gay blushed and felt kind of hurt that Lech just outed him like that, but he then noticed all the other bears were giving him a weird look.

"Well are you full?" Evil asked deviously as he began stroking his grey cock towards the gay bear suggestively.


End file.
